Winter Isn't So Bad
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Natsu never really liked Winter. It's cold, miserable and boring. Natsu was never one for snow, but now he is snowed in with his girlfriend, Lucy. But, maybe, just maybe it, won't be so bad. K , but there are curse words. Beware. The summary isn't that good, but hopefully you'll enjoy the story. This is for the first challenge of 'The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge'.


_**Well. With School work and just being sick and lots of other stuff that just seems to make the world busier, I have finally gotten something done. This is for the winter challenge. I hope this is enjoyable. **_

Winter was a rigid season. One, Southern California Native Natsu Dragneel is not particularly fond of. Not, that he hated winter, no, it was just too cold for his liking. You could never do anything when it was cold. No lounging on terraces while watching the London traffic buzz by. No basking in the warm sun while walking down the cobblestone streets enjoying the nice breeze. No. It was cold and frigid. And Natsu absolutely hated that fact. This made the college student feel claustrophobic.

Natsu groaned as the sunlight found its way into his bedroom window. Whoever made the sun really needed to reconsider when the darn thing popped out from over the horizon? Like who gets up at 6 in the morning?! No one Natsu knew. Nobody had the ability of only functioning on two hours of sleep and a killer hangover. No, that was for the ninjas. Not the 21 year old University student. Burying his face into the warm blankets, he hummed at the pleasant scent that was vanilla. Last night had been amazing. He finally convinced his girlfriend to stay the night. Natsu only wished he hadn't gotten wasted so soon. The first day of break hadn't even passed. Man that threw a wrench in everything he had planned. The pinkette had wanted to get to Germany to see her family as a surprise before packing up and dragging her to California to meet his family. But, being just a little hung over complicated things...Natsu blinked as a realization dawned on him. Where was his girlfriend? Natsu paused for a moment before sitting up. There was noise coming from the kitchen. With another purposeless groan he pulled him from the bed and immediately regretted his choice. The cold air hit his bare chest like a hug from Jack Frost. A very awkward and uncomfortable hug. Shivering, the pinkette scrambled for a shirt in the hidden pile of clothes he shoved in the closet. After shifting through nearly half of the pile, he found a long sleeved hoodie that smelled well enough and slipped in on. Nodding at the sudden warmth, he trudged into the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen the smell of cinnamon assaulted his nose. It was a pleasant assault but it was still an assault.

"You've finally gotten up?" Natsu's heart fluttered as that sweet fleeting reached his ears, his heart warming at the slight German accent she still had from years of speaking it. Beaming as he wrapped his arms around his adorable girlfriend.

"Yup~ did ya miss me while I was asleep~? Cause I really missed you~" The woman rolled her eyes as a small smile tugged at her plump lips.

"A little." That made Natsu's grin widen as he hugged her tighter,

"D'awww~ I love you Lucy~" Lucy beamed as she kissed his cheek.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Natsu's face blinked as he nuzzled the blonde's hair which was still messy from waking up.

"I love it when you speak in German," Natsu purred before pecking Lucy's lips.

"And I love it when you attempt German and fail bitterly." Natsu pouted and pulled away with a childish huff. He missed the time when he could still correct Lucy when she said 'vis' instead of 'with'. It was so adorable. But, that had come and gone. She spoke like a German brit. And it was cute... but he couldn't tease her anymore.

"Aww... don't be like that." Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist from behind as she nibbled at his neck. "You know you love me~"

"... You're right I do." Natsu pouted as Lucy laughed and let go, returning to the coffee cup she had set aside to humor her boyfriend.

"So, Lucy I hope you don't have any plans!" Natsu beamed as he began to make himself a cup of hot chocolate, considering coffee was too strong. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Well let's hope it doesn't have anysing to do vis going outside, because we're snowed in."

"Snowed in..." Natsu blinked as he nearly dropped his cup and yelled "SNOWED IN?!" He set down his cup as he dashed to the closest window as he threw back the curtains and gaped. She was right. They were snowed in. There was so much snow, he could not see the cars since they were buried at least five feet in snow and another good inch of ice. From the looks of it, they were not getting out any time soon. Somewhere deep in his chest felt like weeping, but he would try to stay optimistic, since it was only the first day of winter break. Surely this would blow over by the end of the week.

/***/***/***/

It's been two weeks, and the blizzard outside their window still showed no signs of stopping. Meaning no trains were running, no air travel, and very little driving. So little that only the main roads are somewhat plowed. The only people brave enough to go outside were the overzealous and the insane. Natsu being neither, brooded by the window as he saw one of said insanely overzealous people dragging through the snow. Blinking as he opened the window and immediately regretted his choice the student stuck his head out the window. Luckily, the wind hadn't picked up yet so it was... bearable.

"Juvia! What the hell are you doin'?!" Natsu yelled as the person in question turned and smiled up at him, despite the snow weighing on her shoulders and the cold nipping at her face.

"Juvia must give Gray-sama his present!" Juvia raised her mitten covered hands to show a small box wrapped to the teeth in wrapping paper. "Juvia had larger gifts but they were too heavy so Juvia left them at home." Natsu frowned as he shook his head. Gray was a lucky bastard. His girlfriend was so obsesse- in love with him she was willing to trudge in snow up to her neck to get a single gift to the guy. Yes, Gray was very lucky. And speaking of Gray, there he came now, dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"Juvia?! What are you doing? I told you I was coming over!" Gray yelled from across the street, closing the door of his apartment behind him.

"But, Gray-sama! I-I couldn't wait to see you! T-This give was very special and I needed to get it to you!" Juvia yelled back as she continued to close the distance. Gray's cheeks burned as he mumbled something under his breath while he too closed the distance.

Soon, they were both in the middle of the street each with a wrapped present held carefully. Their faces were identical, both of were fresh tomatoes hanging off the vine waiting to be harvested.

"H-Here." Gray blushes as he scowled at the snow, as if the snow was at fault for his shyness. Juvia blinked, obviously surprised as she beamed. Juvia took the gift and stole a breif kiss from his already freezing lips. Juvia giggled at Gray's pink face as she set his gift into his outstretched hands that had been frozen in place like the rest of him.

"Thank you." Juvia whispered as she held the gift to her heart. Gray smiled and nodded as he kissed the top of Juvia's head, now in turn freezing her in place.

"G-G-Gray-sama!" Gray chuckled as he took her hand and guided her back into her home.

"Come on, let's get inside."

"Hai!"

Natsu smiled as he closed the window and pulled away from his perch, the pinkette looked around and grinned. The house had been decorated the previous week, and now it was decorated to the teeth in reds, greens, whites, and blues. The occasional mistletoe was strategically place, and the tree was in the living room, beside the couch but far enough from the fireplace that it would not set the tree and the house on fire.

While shuffling into the bedroom Natsu plopped onto the bed beside Lucy, who was curled up in a snuggie, with a book in hand reading away.

"What was happening outside?" Lucy questioned as she raised her head from the book to glance at him.

"Juvia and Gray seemed anxious to exchange gifts," Lucy squeezed her way under his arm as Natsu grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead and gladly wrapping his arm around her petite shoulders... Lucy hummed in reply as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good sing we did sat already." Natsu laughed as he intertwined hands with the blonde, raising their hands up into the light that shined through the window beside the bed.

"You know I love it when you do that."

Lucy grinned while kissing his cheek. "I know. And I love it when you try and copy it."

"I love it when you talk in German."

"Nun, ich liebe es, wenn sie Englisch sprechen." Natsu flashed his toothy grin as he kissed her hand, his eyes lingering on the ring that had been placed there this morning.

"Wanna know what else I love, Lucy?"

"What?"

"That you're going to be with me forever."

Lucy smiled even more as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love that we'll be able start a family soon." Natsu grinned as he kissed her back.

"We'll just have a few months to go."

"Well, I'm anxiously awaiting these weeks to be over." Lucy snuggled close, grinning against Natsu's lips.

"They'll go by fast enough."

"Hopefully."

"Luce?" Natsu smiled as he pulls away holding her in a tight embrace. He couldn't be happier.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."

"Frohes Weihnachten, Natsu."

Maybe, just maybe winter wasn't so bad.

The End

_**Well, in retrospect I did poorly on creating London, for that, I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry for not doing Lucy's accent well. So, I apologize for all of my lazinesses... but yeah, favorite, review. **_

_** So, Ja ne**_

_** -OpenOtaku**_


End file.
